This invention extends primarily to large toy railroads of size G, scale 1:22.5, and track width of 45 mm. It is possible to construct conventional, electric uncouplers, as well as mechanical constant uncouplers, which can be put in place only on straight pieces of rail. In this nominal size such uncouplers have a negative optical effect on the overall picture of internal and external installations. Furthermore, aside from higher manufacturing and purchase costs and utilizing a large amount of electric cable over a large distance, a control console must also be used for electric uncouplers. A further disadvantage is the constant uncoupling of the so-called constant uncoupler occurs even without wishing it to uncouple.